


热恋过敏症候群

by gravity200



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:26:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22822513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gravity200/pseuds/gravity200
Summary: 肉麻兮兮的索香同人，写得我脸红耳热。一个自己的设定“热恋过敏症候群”，大概是病人对于爱人的触碰会下意识排斥的虐受身虐攻心怪病，满足自己的恶趣味，并且觉得我把一个好设定写劈了😑
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 20





	热恋过敏症候群

“爱你才是最重要的事，莱斯特小姐。有人认为爱是性，是婚姻，是清晨六点的吻，是一堆孩子。也许真是这样的，莱斯特小姐。但你知道我怎么想吗？我觉得爱是想触碰却又收回手。”  
—— 塞林格《破碎故事之心》

发现山治不对劲的第一个人是细心的乔巴医生，他发现厨师先生开始频繁向他索要OK绷和消毒酒精，当拽住他藏在身后的的那双手时，医生惊讶地看到了累累伤痕。过度濯洗的手指泛出灰败的惨白色，甚至开始开裂渗血，一片狼藉怵目惊心。  
“最近天冷，沾多了水皴裂了而已。”  
厨师不动声色地收回了自己的手，漫不经心的解释。乔巴知道他在撒谎，那明明是主人用尽全身力气在自己手指上用力搓洗、千次百次、直至流血刺痛也不会停手的自虐行为——重度洁癖症患者才会有的过激反应，船医先生紧张地咽了口唾沫，斟酌措辞和患者交流。  
“山治，你是不是，觉得和别人触碰会很恶心？所以只能靠不停洗手来缓解自己的焦虑情绪？”  
厨师顿了顿，口中香烟的雾霭模糊了他的身影，那抹影子倚靠在座椅靠背上，静谧的像一副褪色的油画。良久，他缓慢地点了点头。  
“但只是对索隆一个人，我不知道为什么”  
他低哑的声音带着难解的疲累，沉重到让乔巴医生都忍不住蹙眉。

病因不明、病理不清、治疗前景堪忧，熬夜查询资料的船医先生顶着黑眼圈唉声叹气。  
昨天山治拜托他暂时不要告诉任何人，就拿着OK绷走了，早上出现在厨房的时候正常的仿佛昨天的事情是梦境一场。乔巴一瞥，看到了他食指上的防水胶布。  
“昨天切菜的时候不小心切到了，娜美桑不要担心”  
厨师微笑着把菜肴端到桌子上，正待起身拿取第二碟美食时，他的手就被面无表情的剑士握住了。剑士皱了皱眉，不满地问道：  
“怎么这么不小心？”  
乔巴发现厨师正不可遏制地发抖，但他很好的掩饰了过去。自然地抽开自己的手，不屑地讥讽：  
“也不看看昨天是哪个白痴绿藻睡觉从吊床上滚下来”  
他点了根烟，似是在缓解从心底深处泛上来的焦躁，不安地按压着烟卷的过滤头，背对着所有人长吸了口气。被索隆触碰过的地方像是一百只蚂蚁在皮下血管上爬过，他们细密的触角扫过，伴随让人无法忍受的瘙痒。他好想洗手，让水流狠狠冲刷自己的手背，把那些令人作呕的感觉清除消弭。但他忍住了，他顶着正常的表情惬意地传菜，强行忽视内心深处对自己身体一部分的持续恶心。

“所以我这是怎么了？这感觉太他妈讨厌了。”  
他揉着自己金色的头发在船医面前抱怨，被用力清洗过的手部裹着崭新的胶布，旧伤未愈而新伤已至。  
“我们先来尝试一下，从最基础的来，我这样会让你难受吗？”  
乔巴把自己毛茸茸的蹄子放在山治的手心上，痒丝丝的绒毛让厨师先生笑出声来。  
“没有”  
“那这样呢”  
船医握紧了山治的手腕，厨师平静地摇了摇头。  
他们又尝试了好几种不同程度的肢体接触，厨师并没有产生如中午一样的排斥反应。  
“我说了我只对索隆的触碰感到反感”  
山治吐出一口烟圈，眼神晦涩不明，他光是想到对方的手掌在自己身上的温度，都会忍不住浑身颤抖。  
“这并不是洁癖发作，如果我没有搞错的话，这是热恋过敏症候群”  
热恋过敏症候群，起因不明的怪病，主要症状为患者在接受爱人的肉体触碰时会下意识产生难以忍受的恶心感，附带反胃、痉挛、晕眩等现象，学者认为这可能和激素分泌紊乱有关，目前无药可医。  
厨师泰然自若地听取医生的诊断，两指间夹得烟烧到尽头也毫无反应，瞬间的刺痛让他清醒。  
“不要告诉索隆”  
山治那天离开前只对乔巴说了这么一句话。

那之后一切如常，乔巴担心地观察着厨师的现状。山治照常接受着船长的骚扰，被搂着脖子央求晚上做烤肉大餐。无赖的船长被索隆提溜着后领从厨师身上摔了下去，剑士健壮的臂膀挽上厨师的脖颈，他笑着对自己的爱人说着什么。  
厨师下意识地颤抖，连切菜的手都有些打滑。  
“喂，卷眉毛，你手上的伤口也未免太多了点。切菜对你来说原来是危险工作吗？”  
剑士轻笑着拿捏住厨师的手，柔和地抚摸着他布满创口贴的手指，有些奇怪他最近的心不在焉。被温暖手掌包裹的肌肤起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，隔着衣服相触，体温牵连在一块，浓浓的不适感从后颈处开始蔓延，厨师觉得自己半个身体都是麻痹状态。脑海中有个声音大喊着快逃，厨师良好的反射神经忍不住攻击身后的剑士，但他战栗着抑制住勃发的敌意，语音轻飘地回复：  
“说什么蠢话。把手拿开，打扰我切菜了”  
“偏不，今晚厨师先生有空吗？”  
灼热的气息让他耳根发热腿根发软，喉头深处泛起恶心。为了不让对方发觉自己的异状，他胡乱点了点头，被剑士捞去心安理得地索了个吻。唇齿间的酥麻感觉让他头晕目眩，心脏如擂鼓在雀跃跳动，看着剑士一脸得逞的笑意，他不知道自己到底是反胃还是开心。

索隆的触碰让他发抖，是冬天悄无声息的寒意入骨，凌厉地窜进你的身体内部，即使窝在最暖和的羽绒被子里也会战栗的耸动。山治不知道原来曾经有多么爱对方温柔却凶暴的抚慰，现在就有多痛恨，在他身上游弋的每根手指都像是刀刃刮擦鱼鳞、在他脸颊上喷吐的热气是销魂蚀骨的毒液，像是硫酸腐蚀，他全身无力地正躺在毯子里，任凭剑士在他身上动作着。  
“你吃错药了？”  
索隆皱着眉停下了在他身上制造暧昧痕迹的嘴巴，诧异伴侣今天的反应，他活像在奸尸，身下的人像一潭死水没有半点活力。勉强扯了扯嘴角，忍着恶心轻啄剑士嘴唇：  
“只是，好久没做了”  
厨师手下剑士的脊背是滚烫的、滚烫的犹如他幼时不小心碰到的火苗，让他的自我保护机制迅速反应，叫嚣着撤退。但他不能那样，他只能继续拥抱着那宽阔的火热，咬牙忍受所有抗拒与厌弃。  
“让我看看你的手”  
停留在脊背上的手被拉下，趴伏在他身上的剑士心疼地抚摸厨师受伤的脆弱手指，纤薄的皮层和细小的伤口，被他的舌头柔情地舔舐着，被精液润泽的刺激让厨师的反胃感愈发明显。他狠下心抽开了手指，挽着对方脖颈狂暴地吻着，断断续续的低语让索隆的阴茎坚硬如铁：  
“要做就快点”  
剑士的凶器长驱直入，被侵犯的身体从尾椎骨处升腾起让他歇斯底里地疯狂，像趟在冰床上被浇满汽油点燃，极致的寒冷与火热，让他大脑空白停止了思考，只有胃部不断的抽搐让他还觉得自己活着。  
“滚开，滚，开！”  
他推开在自己身体上抽插的人，跌跌撞撞地冲出房间，趴在栏杆上干呕着。夜晚的风微微抚平了他四肢百骸传来的痛苦，恨不得拿刀子把自己身上每一寸肉都削下来，被剑士触碰过的地方都像是昭示肮脏的图标，在厨师眼中生出透明的黑色光点。后穴还残留着那个人灼热的体温，山治觉得那真是恶心透了。  
“你怎么了”  
剑士给他披上了衣服，感受到对方靠近的他下意识颤抖了一下，默不作声地往左边移动了半米，和剑士保持适当的距离。  
“可能吃坏肚子了，对不起搅了你的好事”  
“下次补上”  
山治感受着在他头顶乱揉的大手，只想把自己的头皮掀下来。

“我觉得我们要好好谈谈，山治”  
眼底青黑的厨师看着一脸凝重的船医，不甘地点了点头，他昨天在剑士温暖的怀抱里颤抖着一夜无眠。  
“热恋过敏症候群是很严重的综合征，那种不适的心理焦虑是没有办法缓解的，而且会随着时间推移而不断加深。爱的越浓，反感就越大，我觉得你还是和索隆商量一下比较好”  
“你这么说我很爱那个白痴绿藻头才会这样？放屁，为什么这么见鬼的事情偏偏被我遇到”  
“山治……”  
“不用说了，我没事，我只要习惯了就好了”  
他眼神飘远，像是在说服自己。

厨师开始克制自己对于剑士触碰的排斥反应，他以前已经掩饰的很好了，但那症状确实如乔巴所说有不断加重的态势。他每次推开剑士搂在他腰际的手都要花费全身力气，剑士的每一次吐息都让他大脑发蒙，神经末梢麻木寒凉，当他第五次拒绝剑士的求爱时，再愚钝的人也明白了他的不对劲。  
“笨蛋厨师到底怎么了？”  
郁闷的剑士带着凌厉的表情来找船医兴师问罪。  
被厨师再三胁迫要求保守秘密的合格医生紧张地摇了摇头：  
“他只是最近睡眠不好而已”  
索隆疑惑地看了眼冷汗直流的驯鹿，一言不发地走了。

“混蛋卷眉毛，你是不是开始厌烦我了”  
厨师被抵在储藏室的墙上，一个健壮而滚烫的男性身体将他包围在狭小的空间里，周围都是男人的呼吸声。炽烈的空气烧灼他的身体，从腰尾处漫溯而上的嫌恶感让他的额头沁出细汗。故作冷静地轻嗤一声，他推开了剑士的胸膛，手底的触感如触碰了豪猪的剑脊，热辣辣的挥之不去。  
“你想多了吧”  
“那你最近为什么老是躲着我”  
右手小臂被紧紧拉住，席卷的狂风让他满心癫狂，太阳穴突突地跳着，他不停平息着呼吸的步调，才最终没有嘶吼着逃开那痛苦的缧绁。疲累的叼着烟卷附和，心脏幽幽痛着，为自己难以逃避的可耻恶感，对一个自己最爱的人。  
“我很累了……让我休息一下吧”  
厨师浓重的黑眼圈无时无刻不在昭示这一点，他愁肠百结的心绪已经脆弱到再压不上半点重量，和生理反应的对抗早已让他精疲力尽，像溺水者死前的挣扎，抱着腐烂浮木呻吟着沉入海底，那浮木不过是他顽固而偏执的爱意，冥顽不化地扎根在心房深处，半萎的花苞流着腥臭的脓血。  
“不要忘记了，是你先招惹我的”  
剑士粗糙的嘴唇研磨上他的，他干燥的口腔里被渡入对方湿烫的津液。  
“你是不可能从我手中逃走的”  
他听见剑士愤恨地低吟，神经末梢生成的恶心与心底无可忽视的欢愉连接在一起，像是被生锈的刀刃钝痛着切成两半。那种分割感让他无法反应，只能呆愣地站在原地被亲吻着，手中燃烧的烟滚落在地，在木制地板上烧灼了一个难堪的黑印。他恍惚间盯着那道印迹，狰狞的面目如同龌龊而愚顽的自己，他理所当然逃不开，那个名为爱的可悲陷阱。

“你有没有什么药能让我暂时丧失五感反应”  
厨师在烟雾弥漫中对乔巴医生问道，他青筋尽显的手臂泛着病态的惨白，短短半个月的时间他瘦了一大圈，狼狈地如同毒瘾发作的吸毒者，贪求那片刻的快乐，把自己放在地狱的火焰上炙烤。  
“你疯了？”  
乔巴惊诧地质问，为厨师可怕的样子眼眶发红，他颤抖着摇头，拒绝厨师那自杀式的请求。  
“山治，你为什么不老老实实和索隆说呢？我不想看到你这个样子”  
他在自虐，毫无疑问，厨师烹龙庖凤的灵巧双手如今布满了细小的伤痕，消毒水的气味和血腥味混杂在一起，让人胆寒他是否还能执起那沉甸的菜刀；他每天沉溺于难捱的幻想里，如影随形的对爱人触碰的恐惧是缠绕周身的空气因子，他每吸一口气，都会被抵死的憎恶占据，颤抖着汗毛耸立，潮水般的痛意携卷内心的自弃，巨大的羞耻将他吞噬。  
“我就是做不到”  
他吸了口烟，尼古丁的气味缓解了他的焦虑，却无法抚平内心寸裂的缝隙。忍着隐痛安慰难过的乔巴，他露出一个比哭还难看的笑，坦诚自己的嗔痴：  
“不爱他比让我去死还要难”

但他掩饰的逃避并不能解决问题，每每轻蹙着眉头推开剑士的手臂，难为的表情都被益发郁闷的剑士收入眼底。有一股火气在剑士心底燎原，他愤怒而疑虑，不知道那个和其他人笑的吊儿郎当的厨师到底对自己有什么意见，那个人消瘦的脸颊和突起的颧骨让他眼神刺痛。索隆挥着沉重的哑铃，神智飘远到过去的某天。星月交辉下厨师赧红着脸，亮闪闪的蓝色眸子盛着璀璨银河，他别扭地表白——用像索要保护费一样的僵硬语气——羞赭的样子让剑士的心漏跳了一拍，他为那字字句句渗露的爱意倾倒，不管不顾地拥抱住那个纠结的卷眉傻瓜，像是被献上最好礼物的小孩缠绵地吻着愣住的厨师，坏笑着在他耳边说道：  
“是你先招惹我的”  
那个厨师或许是个喜新厌旧的家伙，他得到的东西就不再眷念，自己难忘的初恋或许已是时候画上句点。想到此，哑铃哐当响着砸落在甲板上，剑士觉得自己的心脏像是被剜去一块，隐隐痛着。

“妈的白痴卷眉毛你到底为什么躲着我”  
在他再也无法遏制自己汹涌怒意的那天，剑士终于忍不住堵住了厨师的退路，窄小的储藏室里只有他们两个人，呼吸声交织在一起，脖间耸起的颗粒让厨师昏沉战栗。  
“今天你必须给我一个解释”  
“你先放开我”  
他推阻着剑士捏着自己肩膀的手，那不加控制的力道无疑进一步点燃了剑士的怒火，他凶狠地咬上厨师的耳垂，咬牙说道不可能。刺激和嫌弃同时上涌，山治的胃部可耻地痉挛，他恶心想吐，身上每一寸神经都表达着抗拒。手下的身体不断颤抖，剑士可悲地意识到他的臆测没有半分偏差，这个人实实在在地厌恶着自己，他是个心狠手辣的窃贼，在偷去自己的心后，决绝地弃之如敝屣。自己苟延残喘的心脏正被狠狠被践踏着，那残酷的认知让他报复般的撕开厨师的衣服，扣子落在地上的琤瑽声响像是他心碎的波频。他也要当一个无耻的犯人，用最下作的方式在这个人的身上留下自己的痕迹。  
手被扯开的领带绑住，即使厨师不停怒骂着也没有阻止剑士的动作，他白皙的皮肤上被制造出暧昧的吻痕，像是被毒蛇嗫咬流着蚀骨的毒液，身体难耐地扭动，却依然逃不开那个人的束缚：  
“操你妈混蛋绿藻头，快放开我！”  
回答他的是炙热的嘴唇，把他所有悲怜怨怼吞入腹中，口舌滋滋相交的声音和翻涌的嫌恶一起折磨着厨师摇摇欲坠的理性。带有薄茧的手指粗暴地伸入他许久未曾到访的隐秘穴口，潦草而粗粝地开拓着，厨师内心深处想和爱人交媾的欲念重燃，他再次被理智与感性割成两半，汩汩流着鲜血，他第一次觉得自己可悲的让人作呕，喉头间泛起的酸味最终化作冰凉的泪水。  
剑士愣了楞，细细密密地帮他把泪水全数吻去，他故态复萌的温柔让自己鄙夷，却依然放轻了手指活动的力度。厨师紧致的后穴被细致地扩张，即使无法言说的恶心感如跗骨之蛆，莫名熟悉的快感也回笼身体，厨师下身半勃，甬道难耐地收缩着，让原本怒气滔天的剑士心里泛起微澜。  
“你根本逃不开我”  
剑士低笑着攥紧了厨师的衣摆，把他修长的双腿架在自己脖颈上，那曾是他俩最爱的性交姿势，此时却成为耻辱的处刑。厨师闭上眼睛不敢看向他愤怨的爱人，他颤抖着承受随快感一并到访的厌弃，火热的阳具穿破他的秘密花园，他哀叫着被填满了身体。心脏是污泥淤塞的沼泽，冒着气泡清脆地炸裂着。他扯开嘴角笑的时候甚至不知道自己到底是难过还是满足，他实在太想念被他侵犯的感觉，爱和性原本连在一起，是让他魂牵梦萦的交流方式、是无可比拟的信任与交托，他们身体融为一体的情绪曾经让他心魂激荡，幸福的仿佛饕鬄大餐……但如今的如今，那缠绵缱绻里却无疑混夹着无言的感伤，是恶心反胃嫌恶鄙弃等等负面情绪勾结在一起，凶猛地侵吞他逶迤的爱意，身体的痉挛与颤抖和升腾的呕吐感折磨他让他阻止那律动的强壮身体。  
厨师用微颤的手臂捂住了眼睛，泪珠濡湿了他粗糙的皮肤，他喉结滚动着，压下上泛的呕吐感，挂在剑士宽阔肩膀上的双腿打着战，马眼吐出青白色的黏液，他无可奈何的高潮，就如此时无可奈何地为对方的闯入作呕。身体里都是他的温度，大脑里放荡的都是激越，厨师扯开嘴角不知是哭是笑，伤感的表情被纳入了剑士眼底。  
他知道那个笨蛋海洋生物其实是很心软的，心软到看不得他脆弱的表情，那是个手足无措的十九岁小鬼，那样宝贵自己突如其来的初恋，他自己又何尝不是如此。索隆密簇地吻住他滚动的喉结，嘀咕着让他不要伤心，他难得的温柔让山治心底涌上更大的悲哀。他用尽最后一丝力气推开了索隆的身体，那个人灼热的阴茎还硬戳戳的没有纾解。他仓皇地呕吐，眼前发黑地沉沉倒地，粘稠的空气里充斥着胆汁腥臭的气味。

“热恋过敏，那是啥玩意？”  
索隆皱着眉质问着无辜的船医，因为做爱做到一半厨师突然昏迷，他手忙脚乱地来找医术高超的船医，单纯的驯鹿终于吞吞吐吐地道出了厨师的难言之隐。  
“唉，不然你等山治醒来自己和你说吧”  
被严厉的目光刺得如芒在背，乔巴医生局促不安地扭捏着。  
“那个白痴啥都不会说的，快点说”  
桌子差点被拍成两半，可怜巴巴的驯鹿无奈坦承。随着他的叙述，盘桓在剑士眉间的阴云愈加明显，他沉默不语，手全不自觉地攥紧，指甲嵌进肉里，沉闷的痛感让他的心绪凄惶一片。  
“没办法治吗？”  
剑士低沉地问道，收获了船医缓慢的点头。  
“而且这样下去症状越来越重，他可能会有生命危险。我实在不知道该怎么办”  
驯鹿眸子氤氲了雾气，躺在床上的厨师瘦弱的过分，敞开的衬衫里，胸膛肋骨历历可见。那每一道骨头，都是划破剑士瞳仁的利刺，他语气虚渺地开口，让乔巴恍然回忆起厨师那惨然的眼神  
“既然他没有办法不爱我，那我就想办法不爱他”

剑士开始躲着他，厨师惭愧万分他再次败了那人的兴致。他隐隐知道两人已经走到了尽头，被一种莫名其妙叫做命运的傻逼玩意，催逼着断舍离。但他犹犹豫豫慌慌张张，侥幸地认为只要自己掩饰够好就能挽留住一星半点的柔情。但他实在不是个好演员，他惊世骇俗的举动怕是已经让自己在剑士心上彻底画上了叉号。他再不能在餐桌上看到他笑的傻气的脸，在夜晚的瞭望台大笑着聊天；避开他一切行动轨迹的剑士消失无踪如同阳光下的幻影，他甚至开始怀疑过去的耳鬓厮磨只是他可笑的妄想。  
再没有因为恶心感作祟而洁癖发作，他的手指开始痊愈，他开始能睡个好觉。但抱着毯子苏醒的一刹那，他又明明白白知道自己的心脏缺失了一部分，是比那缠人的厌弃更糟心的感受，像身上不知道为何而起的瘙痒、即使抓破皮肤也没办法缓解的瘙痒，绵绵密密地烦扰着他，隐隐钝痛告知他确实丧失了本属于他的吉光片羽……  
“失恋的感觉原来是这样”  
他对着乌索普叹息，涌起的伤感让他自嘲的微笑都是如此无力。  
“那就不要分手啊”  
乌索普无语的低下头摆弄自己的发明，他实在不明白他们的笨蛋厨师和白痴剑士为什么明明不高兴却依然死撑着相互避嫌。  
“没办法不分手啊，他肯定恨死我了”  
“你怎么知道的？”  
厨师顿了顿，为这个问题愕然，他确实不知道，那只是他自以为是的想象而已。  
“嗯，我毁了他的好事，两次吧。性生活不和谐的痛你这个处男不会懂的”  
他掩饰般的拍着乌索普的肩，让长鼻子先生痛得嘶气。  
“那你问过他是因为这个原因吗？说到底还是你自己猜的吧”  
乌索普不再说话，他慨叹着为什么这对傻瓜情侣都要找他倾诉，索隆上午板着的脸还在他脑中盘旋，他着实受不了船上这个尴尬的气氛了。  
“你不如自己去问问他，你明明也很想他吧”  
带着狙击镜的长鼻子先生嘿嘿一笑，像阳光驱散了厨师心底的小片阴霾。

“我们谈谈”  
他拿烟的手有点颤抖，卷土重来的恐惧反胃和许久不见的兴奋激动夹杂在一起，摧折他说话的语调。倚靠在栏杆上午休的剑士翻了个身，像是在回绝他的提议  
“我他妈说我们谈谈”  
厨师的手掰着剑士的下巴强迫他看向自己的方向，指间的温度让他不可遏制地抖动，却依旧脸红耳热地为自己小小的快乐而羞惭——他好想抱他、把这个人的一切和自己黏连在一起。  
“我想我们没什么好谈的”  
“那你解释，该死的，你干嘛要躲着我”  
“我们结束了，这很难解释吗”  
索隆拍开他颤抖的手，那凉的吓人的温度让剑士狠下心来说出让自己心脏发疼的谎言。  
“凭什么？谁说我们结束了？”  
厨师眼睛里湿漉漉的潮意，让剑士几乎吞回自己脆弱的谎话，他别开头闷闷说道：  
“我厌烦你了”  
厨师不再说话，他翕动眼皮不敢再看厨师的表情，良久，耳畔只有沉重的呼吸声。  
“你他妈说过不会让我逃的”  
他还没有反应过来，柔软的双唇就覆上了他的，厨师颤颤巍巍地吻着他，用一种同归于尽的力道，把他的嘴唇咬破出血，铁锈气在他俩口腔里翻涌。泛滥的春情与哀伤融合，他突然束手无策，那张叫爱情的网正迅速收紧，他和厨师一样，插翅难飞。  
“你他妈找死吧，你的病不想治了”  
剑士终于控制住了自己，他引以为傲的理性让他再也无法忽略厨师不断颤抖的身体、他吞咽下自己难捱的恶感，和自己抵死缠绵。你是在害死他，脑中有个声音冷冷宣判，他意识回笼推开了厨师迫切着更进一步的手。  
“你都知道了”  
厨师苦笑着垂下了头，他语气里七零八落的凄然灼痛了剑士的心，索隆想拥抱他却最终收回了手臂，他寂然颔首，吹过他们身侧的风冷的刺骨。

“但我不可能放手的，你等着吧”  
厨师蓝色眼睛里亮晶晶的泪珠在阳光下蒸腾不见，他粲笑着捏了捏索隆的手掌，那熟悉的温度让他身体发麻。  
“别躲着我，求你了”  
他垂眸，不能掩盖话语中的脆弱无助，像是被抛弃的流浪狗一样哀哀低泣。忐忑中那支温暖的手似乎抚上他的头发，在他头上隔着一寸距离停滞着，那个心软的人无可奈何地说道：  
“好”

剑士不再躲着厨师，梅丽号上原本凝滞的气氛顿时好了不少，即使他俩依然克制着不再相互触碰，却用更加痴缠的视线把航海士小姐刺激的浑身鸡皮疙瘩。  
“啧啧啧，谈恋爱太肉麻了”  
娜美感叹着耸了耸肩，引发了罗宾的浅笑，山治不好意思的挠头，香气四溢的佳肴被端到桌上。  
“之后咋办，你们就打算这样一辈子柏拉图？”  
知道内情的乌索普悄声问索隆，那个面无表情的剑士沉默着点了点头。乌索普咽了口唾沫，觉得这回答沉痛到让他的心也泛上了涩意。

他们肩并肩走在小镇的街道上，保持着良好的两拳距离，周围熙熙攘攘的人潮让他们耳边一片嘈杂。  
“大叔，请问西红柿怎么卖”  
砍完价后沉甸甸的纸袋被扔到了剑士臂弯，他抱着大包小包亦步亦趋地跟在潇洒的厨师后面，甘愿当个无情的搬运机器。  
“厨子，你看下雪了”  
回去的路上纷纷扬扬飘起了雪花，鹅毛般的大雪洒在他们身上，一种难以言说的困顿攀爬上心房，厨师倏忽间想牵起剑士的手，他也确实那样做了。压下心底汹汹来袭的恐慌，战栗着轻触爱人的肌肤，那炙热的温度让他心驰神往。和雪一样消融在泥土里的还有那声迟疑的挽求：  
“不要振开，就这样让我拉一下”  
哀求着紧紧握住残存的贪念，他悲哀地要落下泪来，即使触碰都如此艰难，似要用尽全身气力，他却依然疯狂地爱着眼前这个人，爱到愿意忍受所有苦痛去给予他拥抱、爱到即使亲吻换来的是能毒死他的缠绵毒药、爱到他在大雪纷洒的时刻恨不得化身融化在他臂膀上的雪花……他爱的人回握住他的手，他泪眼婆娑中知道那个人也是这样。

两年时间可以改变很多事情，比如药石罔顾的顽疾可能自动痊愈。何况厨师身边还有一位对荷尔蒙最为了解的恋爱专家……  
“你这个白痴绿藻头有想我吗？”  
变得更加成熟的金发男人挑眉问他，他们面对面站在香波地高大的红树下，晶莹的气泡在他们周围升腾爆破。啵嚓啵嚓的声音，撩骚的久别重逢的恋人心里一脉柔软。  
“你猜呢”  
愈发凌厉的剑士邪笑着撑着树干，依然恰到好处的不碰到厨师的身体，即使他痴心妄想心魂激荡地想将那暮想朝思的人搂入怀中，但他控制住了自己，只是小心翼翼地远离，生怕伤到那人分毫。  
“傻瓜”  
厨师嗤笑，在剑士震惊的眼神中他环上了那梦寐以求的温暖臂膀，用力嗅闻着那让他酸涩落泪的气味，像是要把这一刻的所有画面和味道尽数铭刻脑海。沸腾的是爱意，翻滚的是柔情，是海风阳光和透明肥皂泡组成的难忘美梦，他只为那汹涌爱情颤抖，渴求对方稍纵即逝的肌肤触感。  
“我又得病了，肌肤渴求综合征，你会治好我吗？”  
厨师衔上还在呆愣中的剑士的唇，他们不管不顾地滚到阴影里，享受这来之不易的云雨欢情。

厨师浑身热烫，身上除了一层薄汗，黏腻的贴在衣服上。草甸湿湿软软的触感挠的他脊背酥麻，比平常更加敏感的五感叫嚣着爱人的抚慰。剑士粗糙的手掌拂上他的额头，温柔地帮他拭去汗水，那片刻即离的触碰让山治上瘾，他渴求更多，每个张开的毛孔都企望着他的触摸，他从心到身都痴念他的热度。  
难耐的厨师凶狠吻上剑士的嘴唇，急不可耐地抱怨对方还悠闲解着扣子的行为。殊不知那人也是箭在弦上的惶急，只不过耐下性子去柔和对待自己珍而重之的爱侣，生怕稍有唐突的行径会伤害到他。  
“绿藻头你阳痿了吗？”  
厨师挑衅般地往他下半身摸去，手心火辣炽热，熟稔的温度让山治脖颈发红。他急迫地拉开拉链，坚硬的阳具直挺挺地弹跳出来，是两年未曾上岗的优秀员工，迫不及待地要在这次战役里证明自己。厨师灵活地手指隔着内裤布料逗弄着那突起，茎头吐出的液体濡湿了他的指尖，他动作熟练地撸动着，自己下半身也无可避免的勃起。  
“这种话可不能乱说”  
被人质疑性能力显然是件丢人的事情，恼羞成怒的剑士粗暴的撕开了那件漂亮的衬衫，那感觉让两人都有些兴奋。他们曾经如此沉迷激烈的性爱，和柔情蜜意毫不搭界的癫狂痴迷，才是两个血脉偾张的小伙子该拥有的情事。  
厨师新长出的胡子粗稜地摩擦着他的下巴，他爱死那性感的嘴唇弧度，身底下的人颤抖着，为他每一次抚摸心摇神晃，他如此渴求那个人带有老茧的手掌在他身上点火，或轻柔或粗暴地留下只属于那个人的痕迹。他确实又得了肌肤渴求症，可耻地两次都把剑士拿捏在自己手中。  
“你逃不了的”  
剑士咬着他的耳垂说出这句话，厨师兴奋地直达高潮，乳白色的精液喷射在剑士手中，一瞬间的茫然让他攀升上极乐天堂。被架着两腿抵在粗硬的树干上，裤子被潦草地退到膝间，他圆润的臀瓣在对方手中颤抖着，被掐出了如血般的红色。修长的手指在他甬道里戳弄着，他温热的家园包裹着剑士的手指，春潮涌动，让人迷失的快感催动他的身体，那里正一开一合地迎接着剑士的手指，暧昧地吮吸吐纳，撩的剑士下身益发灼热胀痛。  
“该死，直接进来吧”  
厨师挺动自己的臀部，脸上涨红一片，他实在无法再忍受对方跃动的手指，而是口干舌燥地冀望那个如烙铁般热烫的东西狠狠凿进他身体内部，把他每一寸都细细填满，再不留下半点缝隙。  
剑士轻笑，啮咬着厨师的脖颈，那里被留下斑驳吻痕，龟头研磨着已然湿热的穴口，缓慢地倾轧入里。被侵犯的事实让厨师大脑宕机，他苦苦惦念着那个人的形状，严丝合缝地嵌入他的身体里，他心脏的缺失也在那一刻补全，完整的圆让他眼眶泛红。剑士温柔地律动着，每一次都浅尝辄止，被延长的余兴折腾的厨师呻吟不止，他俩在树荫遮蔽下抵死缠绵，沸腾的快意似要屠戮他们的心房。  
“我爱你”  
在那句最简单的话语里温热的液体射进他身体内部，他们痉挛着一起高潮，厨师笑着亲吻剑士伤痕盘虬的眼睛，温润回应：  
“我也爱你”

尾声  
看着恢复如初甚至会打扰自己休息的厨师和剑士，也为了刚刚成立的海贼同盟，船长先生宣布今晚要开宴会。杯盘狼藉之后大伙沉沉睡去，厨师先生点上烟站在甲板上眺望漆黑的大海，月光把他的影子拖得很长很长。  
“没睡吗？”  
像是感觉到身后靠近的人，厨师吐出一口烟圈悠然问道。  
“嗯，有些事想和你说”  
“什么？”  
厨师转头，疑惑地问一脸肃穆的剑士，修炼得当的见闻色告诉他眼前这人正在紧张。  
“你知道乌索普问过我，如果你一直治不好我会怎么样吗。那时候我想大不了就那样过下去，我们可以不牵手不接吻不做爱，就那样一直下去……”  
剑士沉吟了半晌，脸上蔓延淡淡的红色  
“但我后来觉得，那根本是不可能的，因为我怕你并没有那么爱我，你迟早会厌倦这种奇怪的相处，和其他人在一起。我有时候盯着大海甚至想把你扔下去溺死，我无法接受你和其他人在一起，你死也不能和别人在一起”  
他凶巴巴的样子让厨师觉得有些好笑，了然他依然是两年前那个略带傻气的大男孩，又变扭又占有欲作祟地捍卫自己的感情。安抚地搂抱他的肩膀，厨师眉梢眼角都带着笑意。  
“你知道科学家在研究人类爱情产生原因的时候，最后指向的并不是心脏，而是大脑吗？坠入爱河的人们脑中释放与平常不同的特定组合化学物质，相随而来的快感让人欲罢不能，那种奇怪的感觉就是爱情”  
厨师抓着剑士的手摸上自己跳动的心脏，那里火热滚烫，满满当当装着都是他一个人  
“但我不止是大脑，我身上每个地方都在爱你，不爱你比杀了我还要难过。你这个蠢货怎么会觉得我能随随便便能喜欢上别人”  
剑士没有再说话，他满心酸软，密密簇簇被那无与伦比的爱意浸湿。掏出装在口袋里的礼物——他怪异的请求让罗医生哑然——那个东西被郑重地放在厨师手心，是他不断跳动的心脏，每一条血管都篆刻着对那个人的恋慕，每分钟六十次跳动，是他每分钟又爱了他六十秒。他不善言辞的嘴组织不出潸然的情话，他只能用这愚蠢的方法倾诉衷肠：  
“我一整颗心都是你的”  
月上中梢，他们后半生会永远记得这晚的夜色，银河淼淼微风荡漾，装载着永不湮灭的温热爱语，飘荡在伟大航路的天空上。

fin


End file.
